


Avatar: The Last Airbender—A Writing Prompt

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Combined with a teenage prince's ability to make everything complicated, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, He's impressed Zuko made friends, I'm telling you this entire thing is crack, Iroh had fun, Self Prompt, The Author Regrets Nothing, The crew is terrified, They've never see a teenage girl's love for glitter, agni - Freeform, and my imagination was on drugs, feathers - Freeform, i am a servant to my imagination, i am not joking, i literally had a dream about this, i woke myself up laughing at this, less impressed that his Pai Sho Tiles were Drafted, lotus tiles, somebody needs to actually write this though, the universe is trying to tell me something, there is glitter EVERYWHERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: Zuko makes friends, discovers the wonders of glitter, and traumatizes his crew.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Avatar: The Last Airbender—A Writing Prompt

Zuko goes exploring with a bag of weird stuff in the South Pole. He meets Katara who is practicing waterbending. He helps her and they start to joke around. She thinks that he's an Earth Kingdom refugee or something and freaks out when he firebends to warm them. However he gets on her good side and then offers her a shit-ton of red shiny glitter. She says no.

Later for some reason, back on the Wani, he finds a Fire Nation uniform, looks at the glitter, looks at the uniform, and sends a messenger hawk to Katara asking if she would like to help with a project. The crew is very confused by a Smiling-Zuko, and agree to leave it alone because Nobody Wants To Find Out What Made Grumpy-McGrump _smile that way_. Katara and Sokka (because why would Sokka let his Waterbending Flying Sister on The Fire Nation Ship Alone?). Zuko shows Katara the glitter and points at the uniform. Katara starts to cackle and suddenly the lower deck is a mess of glue, glitter, and feathers that nobody knows where they came from. Sokka is slightly terrifed. The crew Fears For Their Lives. Uncle Iroh is laughing in a corner trying on the New And Improved Uniform. It's so sparkly, it's shedding glitter everywhere. The feathers are covered in glitter, and sequins, and everything shiny the Dastardly Duo could find. Some of Iroh's Pai Sho tiles have been Drafted For The Cause. Including the Lotus Tile. It's the center piece of the outfit. And absolutely covered in glitter. Sokka is starting to warm up to the Crazy Firebender. The crew is praying to Agni for protection from the glitter. Agni is busting a lung up in the sky and blinds the poor crew by sending a ray of sunlight directly onto the uniform


End file.
